Every me loves every you
by ohmypreciousgirl
Summary: Stories based on Olicity Tumblr prompts set in canon and alternate universe. First story: "With you in time".
1. Everything has changed

**Title:** All I know since yesterday, everything has changed  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Angst, Romance, Fluff, Friendship  
**Story 01 of the series _Every me loves every you_**  
**Words:** 1171  
**Timeline:** Based on S02 spoilers.  
**Notes:** The series title is part of a quote by serenityundrage at tumblr. The whole quote: "The point of fics set in alternate universes are to show that no matter what setting or circumstance, these two people will always find each other. I will find you. Every me loves every you". Someday I'll stop writing fics while I am listening Taylor Swift. Today is not that day. So, story title from 'Everything Has Changed' by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran. I want to say big 'thank you' for all the help dedication2em and tanya-posts offered me :) You guys are great! I combined two prompts to write this fic :)

**Summary:** "He went after Felicity, Oliver!" Diggle screamed in the comms link. "Not Laurel!"

He felt his heart skipping a beat; his hands trembled with the intense fear that hit him.

_"What happens with the Green Arrow if he can't even save the woman he loves?"_

* * *

"He went after Felicity, Oliver!" Diggle screamed in the comms link. "Not Laurel!"

He felt his heart skipping a beat; his hands trembled with the intense fear that hit him.

"_What happens with the Green Arrow if he can't even save the woman he loves?"_

Angrily, he crumples the paper into a ball in his hand; the only warning of the future attack is tossed across the street. He is closer to Laurel's work because he honestly thought she would be the target. But that son of a bitch went after Felicity and he's so far away from her location.

He turned his bike in a dangerous maneuver and headed towards the Queen's Consolidated building.

He can't lose her.

Not now. Not ever.

He accelerated the speed of his bike; he slid between cars as fast as he could without getting into an accident.

Oliver would save Felicity, and then he would kill that man with his bare hands for touching her and trying to harm her. He vowed to himself.

* * *

He was too late when he found her.

Barry Allen has managed to save Felicity and handle her attacker, who was on the floor tied up. Oliver would have kicked him if his attention wasn't on the trembling figure of Felicity.

She was wrapped around the lanky guy when he arrived, a sign she that she was pretty shaken up because otherwise she would not let strangers get this close to her. He noticed her tear stained face and bruising on her left cheek bone. His jaw clenched because there was a reminder on Felicity's face that someone has hurt and Oliver was not there to protect her.

"Felicity!" he cried and then crossed the few feet between them to get to her. She looked up and launched herself towards him. In a matter of seconds, his arms were tightly wounded around her shoulders, his chin rested on the crown of her head while one of his hands caressed her scalp. He made shushing sounds to comfort her, an effective way he found to keep his nerves in check too.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here," he whispers. "I'm so sorry."

She shook her head and muttered "you're here now". He closed his eyes in relief, thinking his problems were solved now that Felicity was safe in his arms.

If only he knew.

* * *

He was getting out of the car when he first saw Felicity and Barry on the other side of the street. He noticed that they look pretty cozy, with Felicity laughing and touching his arm as she spoke. He can see that she is comfortable enough around Barry to touch him like she knows him for months. Although, it's understandable that they bonded after he rescued her from that madmen. Of course he deserved her time and attention because he was there when Oliver wasn't…

Oliver stopped immediately his train of thoughts, his eyes widening in realization.

_Fuck._

* * *

"Are you going to sit over here all night, nursing your whiskey and pretending you're not watching Felicity?" Diggle asked as he joined Oliver in the bar.

"I've no idea what you're talking about," Oliver lied as he averted his eyes from Felicity and Barry swinging back and forth on the dance floor. He recognized the song that is playing and he knows it's about to end. He gets up and finishes his glass before putting it on the bar's counter. "I'll be right back."

He heard Diggle calling his name, but he ignored it and kept walking towards the _happy_ couple.

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked as he tapped Barry on the shoulder.

They stop dancing and Felicity looked surprised to see him standing in front of them. An awkward silence pass between them, before Barry snapped out of it.

"Of course, Mr. Queen," he says, giving Felicity's hand to Oliver's. "I'll be at the bar drinking," he let her know her before he stepped away. Oliver's eyes stay on Felicity the whole exchange. She's frowning, her eyes dancing between Barry and Oliver in obvious confusion.

"You look stunning," Oliver says as he steps closer to her, his left hand curling around her waist while his right hand enclose around hers.

He saw Felicity blush deeply before she straightened her posture and let him guide her across the floor, her hand curled on his shoulder and their face very close. "I- Thanks," she whispered.

"So, you and Barry…?" he let the question hang between the two of them. Felicity blinked slowly like she was thinking about the best possible way to answer that question. He experienced a sinking feeling deep in his stomach.

"What about it?" she posed another question in response to his question, her voice a little high pitched than before. Oliver shrugged and tried to cover his obvious feelings about it.

Felicity saw right through him. Of course she did because she was so good at reading him. She gave him a warning glare, but he did not fidget. He waited for her to say something because he knew that she would.

"We're friends," she gave in, the hand on his shoulder clenched around the material of his tux unconsciously. He kept his eyes on hers as he felt something inside him loosing up by her words. He pulls her a little closer as he rest his temple against hers, their bodies pressed together.

"You should have been here with me," he whispered close to her ear and almost immediately, he feels her grip in his shoulder tighten.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" she asked - a little breathless.

"This party is for Queen Consolidated. It's for us, in a way," he paused, thinking about the best way to tell her what he wanted without actually telling her how he felt. "I thought we would be spending some quality time here - together, you and me," he admitted, his voice grew low and just the slightest bit husky. "I was hoping you'd be here, in my arms, for the whole night" his hand gripped the soft material of her dress around her waist and then moved to the bare skin of her back, his fingertips trailed over her smooth skin. "Dancing with me," he finished.

He felt her respiration hitching up, her chest moved up and down faster than before. He bit his bottom lip to avoid forming a satisfied smile in his mouth because he knew Felicity wouldn't appreciate that - like at all.

"I'd have loved to spend the whole night in your arms, if you had asked me first," she confessed quietly, without a hint of embarrassment of her double entendre.

"I won't commit the same mistake next time," he apologized.

"I hope not," she said in an easy tone. He smiled at her genuinely before spinning her and bringing her back to his arms.

Delighted, she laughed at his move and they fall in a comfortable silence while they sway back and forth to the rhythm of the song.

It was their start.


	2. With you in time

**Title:** With you in time  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Fluff, Friendship, Kinda romantic  
**Story 02 of the series** _**Every me loves every you**_  
**Words:** 1507  
**Timeline:** Post S02E02.  
**Notes:** A few days ago I was reading 'Ao' by zosofi and I got inspired! So, I wrote an one shot :) Thanks to mchriste22, dedication2em and spookyharuno for the help! Title from 'Find Me' by Boyce Avenue.  
**Summary:** "Since you made me your EA, I don't even have time to make an appointment to dye my hair," she declares, pointing at him. "Yesterday, while I was showering, I had to wash my hair twice because I was so busy thinking of all the things unrelated to my area of expertise that I need to understand that I couldn't remember if I had used shampoo the first time. If things stay like this I'll be out of shampoo in a week and be back to my natural hair color in a month because I won't have time to dye my roots!"

"I can hire a hairdresser especially for you if that's the problem," he answers hesitantly.

* * *

"I hope someone is dying for you to be here," Felicity says as she opens her door.

_Oh oh._

She's dressed in a lovely bright pink robe, a plastic glove in her right hand and half of her hair falling on her shoulder as the other is tied in a pigtail.

Oliver gives her his charming smile and raises his hand, showing the Lafite Rothschild 1982 he brought.

She gives him an unimpressed look.

"I thought you might want the company of a good wine to help you relax during your free night," he says.

"If you wanted to help, you should have brought a hairdresser," she mutters. "But wine is good too." She smiles, stepping aside to let him in.

"Do I even want to know why you're all…?" he trails off, pointing at her hair.

"This is your fault," she declares.

He frowns. "How is this _my_ fault?"

"Since you made me your EA, I don't even have time to make an appointment to dye my hair," she declares, pointing at him. "Yesterday, while I was showering, I had to wash my hair twice because I was so busy thinking of all the things unrelated to my area of expertise that I need to understand that I couldn't remember if I had used shampoo the first time. If things stay like this I'll be out of shampoo in a week and be back to my natural hair color in a month because I won't have time to dye my roots!"

"I can hire a hairdresser especially for you if that's the problem," he answers hesitantly, not quite sure if it's what he should say. He can beat up criminals, but Felicity and her irritation are a bit scary.

"Not the point!" she cries out, smacking a hand to her forehead.

He sighs. He knows exactly what the point is.

"You will remain as my EA, Felicity," he says, determined.

"Oliver, I'm your IT girl. I'm not supposed to be anyone's EA, especially not the CEO of Queen Consolidated!"

He puts his hands on her shoulder, holding her in place.

"Felicity, that's the only way to have you by my side all the time," he whispers softly to her, his right hand leaving her shoulder to cup her face. "I don't want to draw more attention to you than necessary." He gives her a look that he hopes will make her understand that he just wants her to be safe.

She closes her eyes and leans on his hand. "I'll take that hairdresser then," she says.

"Done," he affirms.

She gives him a small smile, her cheeks a bit red and her eyes shining in amusement.

_Adorable_, he thinks.

She points to her head. "I still need to dye my hair today, though."

"I'll help you," he informs her before he can stop himself.

Felicity raises a brow, surprised by his offer. "Did you learn how to color hair on the island or did you used to help Thea?"

He shrugs, unimpressed. "No, but how hard can it be?"

* * *

Apparently it's harder than he thought. He needs to use plastic gloves and be careful not touch his clothes with the dye – or his hair or his skin or the living room furniture. The dye is kind of gross and smells weird; he's not sure if women should really put it on their hair. Something like that looks and smells like _this _can't be good for anyone. And he needs to coat all of Felicity's hair with it without missing a spot.

Aside from the awful dye, helping Felicity color her hair is entertaining and he ends up laughing a lot. He doesn't know how she does it, but she always makes him have fun in the simplest ways. He's sure it's a talent only she possesses.

He's finishing the crown of her head when she says, amused, "I can't believe Oliver Queen is dying my hair!"

Glancing at her, he leans down and whispers in her ear. "And if you tell anyone, Felicity, I'll mess with your computers," he notices her shiver a little and smiles, satisfied. He loves every reaction he brings out of her.

"You wouldn't dare, Queen," she retorts.

"Try me, Smoak." He gives her a warning look, taking off his gloves before heading into the kitchen and getting them more wine. She is sitting on the couch when he returns.

"Now what?" he asks Felicity, handing her a wine glass and settling beside her.

"Now we wait 45 minutes until I can wash it off," she tells him, reaching for the remote control. "Meanwhile, let's watch Sleepy Hollow."

He smiles at her and turns his attention to her TV.

* * *

The show is actually pretty good and he wants to watch more when the first episode is finished.

"Well, we have four episodes to watch, but I need to wash my hair before it falls out," he gives her a consternated look and she giggles at his expression.

"Don't worry, Oliver," she rolls her eyes. "My hair won't fall out because of the dye."

She gets up and goes to the bathroom with Oliver trailing behind her.

He's been in her apartment a few times, but never in the bathroom. It's very Felicity – full of color, cheerful and surprisingly relaxing. She's made a perfect combination of red, white and silver, but the most unusual thing about the bathroom is the elegant floral pattern covering the middle of the walls to the ceiling and the deep red bathtub. He smiles softly, picturing Felicity lying there.

He can see her with her blonde hair falling on her shoulders, completely naked, hot water warming every bit of her skin while a satisfied sigh leaves her lips as she relaxes in the tub. The image is burned into his mind.

"Do you want to help?" she asks, holding up the shampoo.

He licks his lips and nods. He is lucky he went home and changed his long sleeved shirt for a normal t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"First you rinse out the dye, and then you use the shampoo and the conditioner, ok?"

"Aye aye, captain," he replies. She shakes her head and gets closer to the bathtub's faucet. She puts a towel on the floor before she sits on it, her back bent and her nape on the edge of the bathtub. He steps beside her, leaning on the edge and twisting the faucet. He puts his hand under the water, waiting for it to warm up enough before he starts washing her hair.

He puts both his hands on her head and starts massaging it. Glancing at her face, he sees that her eyes are closed and a satisfied moan leaves her mouth. He feels his dick twitch with the confines of his jeans and he bites his top lip, deciding to focus on the task at hand.

It's actually pretty nice washing Felicity's hair. It feels soft between his fingers as he scrubs thoroughly. He's never had a thing for hair before. Of course, he could appreciate nice hair, but he always focused his attention on breasts and butts, not eyes, smiles or hair. But with Felicity, he loves these small things. He likes the way her eyes light up when she's happy or amused. Her delighted laugh makes him genuinely smile in response. She always looked beautiful with her ponytail, but he always wanted to take it down and touch her tresses. And now he is there, burying his fingers in it.

He'd never done anything like it with any of the women he'd ever dated, but somehow, he was doing it for her. At this point of his life, he asks himself what he wouldn't do for Felicity. He came back because she asked him to, he looked for another way to fight crime because she wanted him to, and he never gave up because she never let him. How can someone he's only known for a short period of time hold so much power over his decisions?

Perhaps someday he will understand it.

Deep in thought, he suddenly realizes that he's already washing the conditioner out of Felicity's hair. He shuts off the faucet and squeezes her hair until all the excess of water is gone. He reaches for the blue towel hanging on the towel bars, and dries her hair.

"Done," he says.

She opens her eyes and sighs. "After this you totally became my favorite billionaire playboy, Oliver."

He opens his mouth, pretending he's offended. "You mean that I wasn't your favorite billionaire playboy before today?"

Delighted, she giggles. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

He shakes his head, leaning closer to kiss her forehead. He can't help himself as he lets his lips linger a little too long.

"Come on, Felicity. I want to watch more of this Sleepy Hollow show," he mutters against her soft skin. Oliver feels her nodding and he takes a deep breath.

Yes, in time he will understand everything he feels for Felicity.


End file.
